Window blinds comprise an array of parallel slats that are suspended from a channel. The channel typically is mounted by brackets to an upper location near a window.
Window blinds may comprise horizontally aligned slats or vertically aligned slats. Blinds having horizontally aligned slats include flexible supports or ladders extending from the channel to support the blinds in a horizontal array. Vertical blinds typically include supports extending directly from each slat to control apparatus in the channel. The controls disposed in the channel typically are operative to permit selective expansion or collapsing of the array of slats and to permit adjustments to the angular alignment or tilt of the slats.
The tilt adjustment for horizontal blinds typically is achieved by a horizontal tilt rod rotatably mounted in the channel. The longitudinal runners of each ladder extend to opposite respective sides of mounting means on the tilt rod. Rotation of the tilt rod thus causes the longitudinal supports of the respective ladders to shift upwardly or downwardly relative to one another with corresponding and simultaneous shifts in the alignment of each slat in the array. The rotational movement of the tilt rod may be achieved by the interaction of a gear mounted to the rod with a second gear mounted to an appropriate adjustment means. The adjustment means extends from the channel to a convenient elevation for permitting adjustments to be made from the room in which the blinds are mounted.
A popular and extremely efficient actuator for adjusting the tilt of blinds comprises a tilt wand which defines an elongated rod extending from the vicinity of the channel to a convenient elevation below the channel. The tilt wand may be formed from plastic and may have longitudinally extending ribs to facilitate rotation of the wand about its longitudinal axis. The uppermost portion of the wand includes an aperture extending therethrough for receiving a hook. The hook disposed at the upper end of the wand is dimensioned to pass through a corresponding aperture in a worm shaft. More particularly, the worm shaft of the prior art blinds includes a lower end with a circular aperture extending therethrough for receiving one end of a hook which is connected to the tilt wand. The opposed end of the worm shaft defines a worm gear which is selectively engageable with the gear mounted to the tilt rod in the channel of the blind. Thus, rotation of the tilt wand about its longitudinal axis causes a corresponding rotation of the worm gear shaft about its longitudinal axis. The worm gear will thus rotate in engagement with the gear of the tilt rod to cause rotation of the tilt rod about its longitudinal axis and appropriate adjustments to the angular alignment of the blinds.
The lower end of the prior art hook connecting the tilt wand to the worm shaft has been generally J-shaped such that the wand is conveniently suspended from this J-shaped hook. The upper end of the prior art hook has defined a cylindrical cross-section with a diameter a selected amount less than the diameter of the cylindrical opening in the bottom end of the prior art worm shaft. Thus, the upper end of the prior art hook could conveniently be passed through the corresponding opening in the lower end of the worm shaft. To prevent the upper end of the prior art hook from sliding out of the aperture in the prior art worm shaft, the blinds have further included a short elastomeric sleeve which is slidable over the lower end of the worm shaft and the hook positioned therein to prevent accidental removal of the hook from the worm shaft.
This prior art assembly of window blind components has worked very well. However, the relatively small components have been very difficult to assemble without the use of special tools. In particular, final assembly of the tilt wand to the blind generally is carried out at the place of installation to facilitate shipping and installation. The hook and sleeve for connecting the tilt wand to the worm shaft generally will be packaged in a separate bag with brackets to mount the channel to the window. The hook and the elastomeric sleeve, which are each less than 1 inch in length, would often be lost while the installer is securing the mounting brackets to the window frame. In other instances, the installer would install the hook and elastomeric sleeve to the worm shaft in a manner that would prevent subsequent attachment of the tilt wand. Thus, the components would have to be disassembled and reassembled, and some could be lost in the process. Many times the hook would fall out of the aperture in the worm shaft before the assembler or installer of the blinds had an opportunity to slide the elastomeric sleeve over the assembled hook and worm shaft. An attempt to hold the hook in position on the worm shaft would substantially prevent movement of the elastomeric sleeve over the properly positioned hook. However, if the assembler or installer of the blinds moved his or her fingers away from the hook to permit relative movement between the worm shaft and the sleeve, the hook would often fall out of its required position.
Since this stage of the blind assembly typically is carried out at the place of installation, the blind manufacturer has little control over the techniques employed by the customer or installer. As a result, these small but essential hooks for connecting the tilt wand to the worm shaft are often lost. The loss of these relatively small parts renders the entire blind substantially inoperable, and therefore generates dissatisfaction among customers and installers. Furthermore, manufacturers are required to send supplemental shipments of these small components with correspondingly increased costs.
Most of the preceding explanation relates to horizontal blinds. The typical vertical blind assembly will include tilt mechanisms other than the above described tilt wands. However, some vertical blinds do incorporate tilt wands. Although the tilt mechanism for vertical blinds differs from that employed in horizontal blinds, the interconnection of tilt wands to the vertical blind tilt control yields problems similar to those encountered for horizontal blinds.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an efficient interconnection between the tilt mechanism and the tilt wand for window blinds.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a tilt wand interconnection that substantially facilitates assembly at the place of sale or the place of installation.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide a tilt wand interconnection for window blinds that substantially avoids the problem of lost components during final stages of assembly.